Watch what you’re doing
by PaperThinWalls
Summary: Set right after AC. What does a raving redheaded Turk, one obsessive Sephiroth clone, and a gunwielding, non talkative Vincent have in common? Absolutely nothing. That is of course, if you don’t count their growing interest in Tifa
1. Prologue

Set right after AC. What does a raving red-headed Turk, one obsessive Sephiroth clone, and a gun-wielding, non-talkative Vincent have in common? Absolutely nothing. That is of course, if you don't count their growing interest in Tifa.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I've read one too many fanfics where Tifa is some poor little damsel in distress, hopelessly waiting around for Mr. Angst himself. And it's not to say that I hate all of these portrayals, because there are very talented writers who can pull it off and I applaud them. With me though, I grew up playing Final Fantasy VII looking up to busty fist fighter Tifa. Sure she had her weak points, I'm not saying she's indestructible, I just don't think Tifa gets enough credit for being this tough, smart-ass, bombshell. So on that note, enjoy the rest of my character descriptions. If you feel I've gone completely ass-backwards in terms of OCC-ness (which I'm trying to avoid) let me know and I'll do my best to edit.

* * *

**_Reno_**_ doesn't use 'yo' as every other word and has turned into somewhat of a decent human being when around everyone's favorite bartender. The guy's painfully honest and arrogant as always with some light ladies man history thrown in. I'll stop at that, more to come later._

_**Vincent**, oh what to say, what to say. Well there's still a lot of character development I'm working on here; any suggestions are welcome. The only thing I'm sure of right now is Vincent not speaking in Shakespearean verses o__r cheesy metaphors._ _He'll be quiet, but straight forward and the best of listeners. He also respects Tifa as a strong fighter, and do I even need to say there's a huge attraction? Both share a good friendship at this point because of similar relationship issues and enjoy not talking in order to connect._

**_Cloud_**_ is Cloud; self-serving, oblivious to Tifa's feelings, but obnoxiously territorial whenever some guy gives her a look over. I decided not to include a CloTi here because I'd rather the love rectangle be focused around Vincent, Loz and __Reno__. On the other hand, I had one more idea where a good chunk of Clouds feelings, i.e. lust for Tifa that was never acted on, were transferred to Loz after entering the life stream. Trust me, just keep reading. I'm hoping it will all make sense as the story goes on._

_Speaking of **Loz**, he's still a big baby who doesn't exactly think things through. The guy rarely knows what he's doing and though not all that clever; he is however deeply attracted to Tifa and not afraid to hide it. I don't want to give more away but just keep in mind that Loz is especially important._

Heavy Tifa-Vincent action to come later. I have no clue who Tifa will end up with so far. If I were biased I'd like it to be Vincent, but I plan to balance equal Reno and Loz time with her too. This chapter is mostly Tifa-Loz however, considering the little romance idea has been pumping hard and heavy through my head since watching Advent Children. Guess I couldn't resist. The fighting sequence between the two was just flat out amazing so I wanted to give a shot at writing a re-match. Foreplay and dirty related things thrown in a little, mind you. Get out while you still can kiddies!

**Chapter description: Loz is alive. And he wants a re-match. ****Reno**** Tifa Loz centric with a jaw-dropping surprise at the end. Dun dun dun!**

* * *

**- **

-

* * *

**- **

-

* * *

**Watch what you're doing**

**Prologue**

* * *

**- **

-

* * *

**- **

-

* * *

After yet another lengthy shift with warding off drunkard's marriage proposals, preventing your to be expected fist-fights, and several other lovely little bar happenings; Tifa had experienced as normal a day as any in the Strife, Lockheart, Marlene, Denzel household. After all, nothing was more normal than a family with four non-related members.

Spotless counters and a nearly filled tip jar now marked two AM

The place looked dead.

Translation: closing time.

Exhaustion soon won a loosing battle as the young woman pulled up a seat opposite her last visible customer. Greasy red hair attached to its owner passed out along the counter, drooling liquor and saliva no less, was a total giveaway. And still the arrogant, self-serving fool he was when they first clashed, Tifa had coincidently grown fond of this particular bodyguard's sarcasm. Not to mention his company had turned into being that of a local regular at the 7th Heaven. And official part-time babysitter.

"C'mmon, up and atom Reno" she said, "I'm turning in now." Punching his shoulder a little harder than intended, the ex-Turk unexpectedly mumbled out Rudes name, and then cuddled in closer to the table. He jolted up however at the sound of Tifa's irrepressible laughter and then double took around the room.

"Developed a new pastime with moaning guy's names huh?"

But quick to his wit, Reno took no time in covering this hush-hush subject up. Lucky for him he knew exactly how to get under the bartenders skin.

See: Cloud.

Also see: Mocking Cloud.

"Me, no. You on the other hand look in desperate need of a replacement for Spiky. Not putting out in the bedroom huh? Oh that's right; lover-boy never did in the first place."

"Just keep digging that grave deeper for yoursel-"

He cut her off before she finished. "Lighten up babe. Ol' Reno's just preaching the truth and you know it."

Starting to open her mouth in protest, the martial arts fighter decided against it and returned to cleaning. "Just finish up and head on out as soon as possible. I'm in no mood to argue, okay?"

"Yeah, about that… I was actually wondering if I could lay low here for a night or two."

"I don't want trouble coming with the kids upstairs. So help me if you've got a bounty on your head because I won't hesitate to collect the money for myself. And let me tell you I could sure use some."

"No, no, that's not the case at all. Though I appreciate such heartfelt integrity."

She threw a wash cloth at him.

"Fine. One condition stands though."

"Shoot."

"Could you take Marlene and Denzel to school tomorrow? I have an order coming in early. Can't miss it."

"No arguments here, gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah thanks. Now can you please put the excessive drinking on hold and give me a hand with closing?"

"Alright, last one" Reno then flashed a smile in Tifa's direction, downing the liquor effortlessly in one mouthful.

"Something tells me you and alcohol share a long history together."

"Sweetness, I wrote the book." She rolled her eyes and started loading the dish washer.

"So whatta ya say to running off with me to Costa de Sol?" Reno slurred; then making a half-assed effort to stand up, walked around the bar counter.

Furious scrubbing continued as Reno came up from behind Tifa and soothingly rubbed her back all the way down to her waist.

"He hasn't touched you in a long time has he?" Reno noted.

And as an alternative of his usual mind game seduction for the opposite sex, Reno decided to take a different approach. Something that he was almost certain never happened during a conversation before.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Those two little words must have set the woman over the edge though because next thing he new, Tifa had grabbed one of the hands stroking her hair and twisted it backwards.

That's when he decided to never use the word 'sorry' again.

"Looks like I've struck a chord, hmm?" He grinned widely, not taking long to break from her grip.

"Let's get one thing straight, Reno" the woman pointed a finger at him. "I tolerate you for helping me at work and with the kids. But even though there might be a few moments where I find myself enjoying your company I will never forgive you for killing Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. And I definitely don't want your pity."

Now just a little under five inches from her face, Reno's expression changed to glaring daggers sharp enough to cut through the almost impenetrable tension between them.

He took a step forward.

"What is it, would you rather I ignore you like he does? Take you for granted? Shove you against this wall, fuck your brains out and then leave for weeks without calling."

Two hands slammed down on both sides of the wall Tifa was pressed into. She didn't flinch. She didn't fight back. But she wasn't afraid.

"I can be that man if you want me to, Tifa." Fingers moved from beside her head to viciously entangle the long brown hair next to it. "When are you going to wake up and realize you deserve bett-"

Cutting him off, the woman bit her lip before sending a left jab straight to his gut.

Reno buckled to the floor, choking from loss of air.

"Can't say I," cough "didn't deserve that."

Tifa bent down, still unbelievably aggravated, but gently cupped Reno's face in her hands. "Let the record show that I do know Cloud doesn't love me. But we… we've never had sex together," The last part was slurred. "So keep your one-sided bullshit accusations to yourself!" This piece however was yelled at maximum power.

"Say what?" Reno's mouth literally hit the ground.

"You heard me. I was already on the train to self-conscious virgin land of sexual frustration before- you don't have to rub it in." She motioned another fist at the bodyguard, laughing a little this time.

"Look at how pretty you face gets when it's all red and angry," he joked back.

She smiled at this, making Reno wish he could go back and say it again.

"Take the damn trash out and I still might consider letting you spend the night."

Was that a smirk? A flirtatious complement plus a smirk usually equals flirting consent. Reno was trying to add up the math problem in his head but between Tifa's punch and his side still feeling like it was hit by a truck, the ex-Turk was a little too delusional to make anything conclusive. He did however allow himself to get hopes up as he replied with a simple,

"Anything for you, babe."

* * *

-

_Meanwhile... _

-

* * *

Rain. It was pouring rain as a dark figure appeared outside the Seventh Heaven. One foot was placed two steps ahead, the other not far behind as the man's walking turned into running.

Oblivious, Reno was still stuck on how to go about persuading Tifa into a date as he emptied two bags of trash into a dumpster.

Thankfully it happened fast. One uppercut to the jaw was all it took and the Shin-ra bodyguard didn't even know what hit him. Tifa sure heard it though, and in seconds appeared outside to investigate.

" Reno!" she screamed, rushing in the direction to where a familiar face was crushing his.

The clone smiled at her and laughed. But all Tifa did was rub her eyes. This had to be a dream right? Or a joke. Yeah that's it, some kind of terrible, tasteless joke.

Firming her determination now, the woman's hands tightened into fists. Point of the matter was Reno needed her, and she had to get to him at all costs.

Loz took another step while the woman did the same backwards.

"Afraid of me?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Like hell I am! Now put Reno down!"

His eyes widened slightly and he drew back as if she had hit him. But that same oblivious expression remained on his face. "Still the same, Tifa."

The woman stood her ground despite her stomach doing summersaults and a conscious yelling for her to start running. But she would not let him intimidate her, and she certainly wasn't going to leave the unconscious Reno alone. Even if the man could taste her fear, she'd make him work for it.

Loz surprisingly obeyed her terms, removing his hand from the ex-Turks neck and tossed him to the ground carelessly. Next, Tifa arched her back to silhouette a fighting stance, jolting forward as she tried to get in touch with Reno while Loz seemed distracted.

It was a bad move though.

He shook his head slightly, waking from whatever eyes-open trance he'd been in and smiled again. "Don't," he said. "I want to play--" But she didn't let him.

Evading behind Loz, the busty fist fighter sent a series of quick blows between the midsection of his ribcage, catching him off guard with the hasty start.

One punch was followed with another, and then one of Loz's.

Blocking periodically was all Tifa needed however because it wasn't long before the clones attacks proved sloppy and repetitive. All of a sudden she grabbed his fist, predicting exactly where it aimed, and:

Crack.

Snapped the wrist bone in two.

Confidence resurfaced as the words "I'm winning" rang through the woman's head.

Or maybe not.

Tifa had been sure up until that moment she would not miss his smile. But the way he was staring now made her very much wish he'd start to again.

The sound of his dislodged bone being popped back into place could be heard. Then a hand clamped down on her shoulder without warning, sharp edged fingernails digging into it as she jerked to a stop. With brutal effectiveness, Loz spun her around, using his newfound control to shove her up against a wall. There was an almost cynical triumph in his eyes when he leaned down to look her in the face, cupping each side with his hands, skin smelling like blood and sweet.

Lashing out with a knee for his gut, crooking her fingers into punches aimed at what she thought to be his weak points, Tifa screamed.

The violence only seemed to encourage him as he laughed, leaning into her and trapping her beneath his weight. No, this wasn't supposed to happen; she had the upper hand just a second ago.

Rough hands grabbed at her, pulling her down so that her hips were forced into straddling his own. Loz's features softened with admiration in Tifa's relentless struggling, and transfixed by their closeness, he savored the feel of heat coming off her. Far beyond irritated now, Tifa promptly lashed out of her hold and jumped into a back flip, meeting her foot below Loz's jaw line.

Kicking up, blood spattered everywhere.

He must have seen that attack coming though because after the hit, his hand met with her leg, still in the air, and harshly caught it.

Alike their last encounter, he then proceeded to throw her into the ground, dragging Tifa head-first against the rock hard cement pavement. She felt her skin scrape off without difficulty as Loz continued to push her harder and harder, deeper and deeper into the Earth. Now completely knocked out, it didn't even register to the woman that Loz had begun performing CPR, trying to fill her apparently non-breathing body with air again. Was he trying to save her? No, that didn't make sense. Fuck, fuck, fuck, **not good. **

Slightly delusional, Tifa came back into consciousness but Loz's mouth remained. And still exhausted, she couldn't struggle to refuse. His kiss, though the woman hardly considered it one, had no taste; just force. To no surprise, it wasn't long before she bit down hard, piercing a good amount of his tongue.

Blood dripped off her lips.

But Loz didn't even so much as draw back.

The bastard was actually enjoying it.

Enjoying it.

"I didn't know you like to play rough too," the clones eyes widened excitedly. Then taking Tifa's right hand and securing the other with one of his own, Loz crawled on top of her again; leather pants grinding uncomfortably against her legs. Right now is when the clone returned the very same 'breaking wrist' routine as she had previously exerted on him.

And she tried; she tried so hard not to scream.

Loz on the other hand laughed.

Next he positioned the girl's hands behind her back, managing to hold both with one of his own. Eyes on fire now, Tifa wanted to rip the clone limb from limb. She hated feeling overpowered, not in control. And having your enemy accomplish all of the above did not help.

His fingers impatiently traveled to the zipper around the gorgeous brunette underneath him. With knees bent into her thighs, the clone finally discarded Tifa's little black overall top after much kicking on her part. Loz took this moment to admire the strong fighter's helplessness.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Tifa yelled, still holding that prominent strong voice of hers, refusing surrender.

Loz roughly collapsed hips down to the revealed lower half of Tifa and pressed his obvious arousal against her.

The woman spit in his face

The clone however, smirked and wiped it off by rubbing up against her chest.

"I thought I'd go to where Kadaj and Yazoo left. But mother wanted me here instead of the lifestream; she said part of brothers memories were mixed with mine after his battle with Sephiroth and couldn't take me."

Loz dipped into the fuming Tifa's neck and gently bit it. "You were all I could think about when I came back. So I decided to find you."

"Cloud's memories?" she asked anxiously, wondering why that would have to do with anything.

"How come you look upset," Loz sounded apologetic, suddenly removing himself from the woman. "I thought you liked to fight."

Tifa sent the clone a dumbfounded look until what was just said registered.

He was fighting to have fun. He was fighting to have fun with _her._

_A game._

Then Tifa's eyes widened after a gunshot hit Loz, paralyzing him as if on contact.

BANG

Vincent's fire had managed to pierce both the clones Legs as he hit the floor, still conscious, but undeniably down for the count once hit with sleep materia. Another comatose body clung to the right side of the gun wielder as he tossed it in front of Tifa, and then began helping her off the pavement; wrapping two protective hands around the fighter. She had beat many a man on many occasions, routinely experienced blood and guts, but when it came to guns, Vincent remembered very well the reason why she wanted nothing to do with them. Her mothers shooting still bothered her just as much now as the day Tifa witnessed it.

"Kadaj?" she asked confused, ignoring the pain that was rapidly spreading.

"Whad' I miss?" Reno thoughtlessly interjected, wide awake now, to Vincent's evident disappointment.

The three all exchanged looks of 'what the fuck,' ultimately deciding in unspoken agreement to do the only thing that would later provide answers.

They brought the clones back into 7th Heaven.

* * *

-

-

* * *

-

-

* * *

**AN:** Okay, let me just throw out my authors two cents here. This storyline has to do with Loz and Kadaj, (human now) returning to Earth. A lot more will be explained next chapter, but just to help clear up any confusion I'll recap again. Loz now represents Clouds sexual desires that he formed for Tifa in Avalanche in addition to their friendship growing up together. Though Cloud never, at least in this story, acts on them, it doesn't change the fact that he holds them in and has for quite some time. Kadaj on the other hand symbolizes Clouds envy and guilt. He attacked Vincent because Cloud's now holding some resentment for the guy's newly acquired closeness with Tifa. The guilt is for him knowing that he's the reason for holding Tifa back, refusing to ever make a relationship together or let her move on. Cloud is almost using Vincent as a scapegoat so he can have something to trigger his hatred at. By blaming someone else, Cloud is able to ignore that he's the one at fault.

Okay so that about wraps it up, hope you enjoyed this. Send reviews on who you would like to see the next chapters revolve around romantically.

Loz/Tifa?

Reno/Tifa?

Vincent/Tifa?


	2. Chapter 1: the Tifa Blues

Thanks for voting: _EternalMeow, Sesshomarubaby18, Kanna-raine, ArsenicPoison, Hana, Jess Ishtar, Cedarville._

And unfathomably huge thanks for the constructive thoughts and comments from:

_Daylo:_ Believe me, I didn't think this ass-backwards romance idea would work either but I'm psyched that you and some others see it happening. And as far as Vincent's goes, you can't go wrong with anyone who can pull of a yellow claw, so it's a vote well spent :)

_KawaiiInu-TaiYoukai4ever:_ Thanks for the awesome review and thumbs up. I'm real big on Vincent, Tifa, and Reno but I regretfully haven't found much where all three of them are trapped in a love triangle. I did however make sure to put a few Reno/Tifa and Vincent/Tifa moments in the new chapter, hope you like it :)

_panchat: _I don't particularly like being strangled so this chapter's jam-packed with plenty of Vincent and Reno hating each other goodness. I plan on having a part where they eventually go crazy and start fighting too.

_Curry Bird:_ I personally love all the messed up romance. If it could ever happen, I would love to have Tifa end up with all of them :)

_bang on the head:_ I adore Reno/Tifa too, good call :)

_NiChee: _Glad you asked- see Cloud and Tifa had a small falling out; then he pulled a hissy fit and stormed off. I decided to put this scene in for chapter one as a flashback but he'll be coming back again after some romance settles to make everything awkward. Hope that helps :)

_kana:_ So pleased your digging Tifa's personality and character, to be honest I wasn't sure if most people would complain or not. As far as the plot goes, things start to heat up this chapter so I hope you like it.

* * *

7 votes for Vincent 

3 votes for Reno

3 votes for Loz

* * *

**AN: **Okay so Vincent wins this round and is rewarded with extra alone Tifa time. And incase your wondering how I'm going to run the polls, it's simple. You vote, I add it up, and whoever gets the most requests will be enjoying some bonus romance scenes with Tifa. As for Reno and Loz, since they tied in second, they'll only be getting a little time with her. But don't give up fans, both have plenty of stuff going on in this chapter. I also started writing the next one too, and regardless of votes, there will be a handful of Reno/Tifa because that's the apparent mood I've been in lately.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

* * *

Chapter 1: the Tifa Blues

* * *

- 

-

-

-

* * *

Tifa looked at Vincent. Reno looked at Tifa, and Vincent tried to avoid all eye contact with Reno. So they played the waiting game a little longer until our favorite fist-fighter decided to break the silence. "Any ideas about just what the hell is going on," one arm on hip, the other supporting an ice pack for her face, Tifa uncomfortably tried to hide the stuttering in her voice, "because I'm drawing a blank." The woman had such a big heart, but she gave and she gave to everyone but herself. This also included Tifa's stubborn mentality against showing even the slightest bit of weakness; convinced she always had to maintain that expected role as strong, secure doormat. 

Reno and Vincent noticed though, sending the woman concerned glances at the obvious pain she was still in from Loz's fight.

"Not a fuckn' clue, sweetheart" the Shin-Ra bodyguard added, "but you're gonna' give me a heart attack if you don't sit down already."

"I'm a big girl, don't worry about it" and by the time Reno threw out his second comment, Tifa had convinced herself she was right.

Maybe. Sort of. Not really.

But ignoring the sharp sting where she had been dragged across rock-hard pavement, the bombshell did her best to fake a half-smile.

It didn't work.

"Well you're starting to bleed again-"

"I said I was fine," and emphasized the fine with enough 'back the fuck off or I'll sock you' that Reno made sure not to ask again.

Meanwhile, Vincent was getting fed up playing cat and mouse with the woman's stubbornness. It was only after analyzing the pieces of Cloud-less surroundings that he finally cracked the puzzle. "-You know I'm not stupid. I know you're not fine. And I don't want to hear anything about it until I fix that broken wrist."

"Yeah!" Reno felt left out of the conversation and decided to jump in with something he wished, after saying, could have sounded a little cooler.

"Just shut up, stay here and keep an eye on the clones." Vincent may have been soft-spoken but the guy never sugar coated anything; especially if he didn't like you. And he _really_ didn't like Reno.

At this point the ex-Turk was fuming, but right about the time some god awful string of words were about to come shooting out his mouth, Marlene appeared behind Tifa, squeezing her hand.

He caught himself thankfully, grounding some composure, and attempted a smirk down at the little girl. "What's up kiddo."

"I heard yelling," then Marlene smiled, reaching arms high in the air to signal a much wanted piggy back ride to bed.

Tifa worded thank you between her lips as she nervously hid the black eye courtesy of Loz; it always made Marlene uncomfortable whenever she was or looked hurt.

"Alright, let's say goodnight to mommy now," Reno picked the girl up and on his shoulders. In the meantime, Vincent looked like he was retreating; Reno clearly had him beat in this department.

The little girl leaned in above Tifa's forehead then, planting a kiss. She melted at the affection up until Marlene followed with a "your turn."

And with the "your turn" obviously directed at Reno, Tifa paled.

Now towering a good four inches taller, Reno was looking her over with a smile that might have even made Tifa go weak in the knees.

_Might._

"I know your one tough, caring and more than capable sexy chick, but no more stressing yourself out for the sake of everyone else, okay?" then he stole a quick smooch across her cheek that only Reno noticed turn a light shade of red afterwards.

Then, if looks could kill, the one he sent the gun wielder before taking Marlene upstairs might have been fatal.

Vincent shrugged it off though, ignoring Reno's high school overprotection. Instead he guided Tifa into the bathroom against what she assumed better judgment and roughly pushed her down on the tub. It was really a complement in the ex-Turks case; he never cared about anyone enough to bandage them himself.

"I was going to win," the woman interjected suddenly. "Loz only got the upper hand because-"

Vincent didn't give her a chance to finish, "You don't have to put on a strong or reliable face for me. I'm not Cloud. So give the tough girl mode a rest."

Gulping down her pride in one exhausted sigh, Tifa mumbled an "Alright," and moved her hand out so he could start the healing.

"How long ago did he leave?" Vincent asked suddenly, not making eye contact. "You could have called for help."

"Am I that transparent?" she smiled and the man couldn't help but loosen up a bit. Vincent had no idea why, but he always liked when she did.

"Well, you guessed it. Clouds back to his famous disappearing act;" then Tifa shifted uncomfortably, cracking her knuckles, "But I think it's for good this time."

He nodded, and Tifa being fluent in Vincent Valentine, interpreted the movement as a "go on."

So she did.

* * *

- 

Flashback, _one week ago._

**Tifa POV**

-

* * *

The worst part was I really thought everything would work itself out. He promised no more running away, but now he's saying "I need to leave," and you can almost taste the enthusiasm. 

Cloud couldn't be serious, I told myself. Had the guy forgotten who he's talking to? I mean, these trivial little complaints never stopped me before. So I ask for us to be together. Tell him we have a family now.

But surprise surprise, there he goes on another self-righteous bullshit speech again.

"Sometimes things are so hard to cope with I make mistakes, I say things that I shouldn't, I do things that really should not be done," he continues without any hesitation.

I bite down on my lip.

Hard.

The surprise aftershock never came.

"I'm sorry and I did love you Tifa, but I can't keep doing this. To you, to me, to Aeris. You're a friend, Marlene's just someone else's daughter, and Denzel is an orphan. How could we ever be family."

Despite the fact that I was so very close to hating him right now, part of me just couldn't.

And yeah, I know the whole concept is exceedingly cliché, but there was no changing it.

Sure I'm tough as nails. Sure I saved the world from a handful of psychos. But you can't blame a girl for wanting acknowledgment, hell, even the tiniest bit of affection from that childhood crush she found darn near impossible to forget.

Coincidentally, some primal drive had taken over, and before the whole situation registered, his mouth was already clamped on mine.

**What.**

**The.**

**Fuck. **

Overcoming me with size and leverage, Cloud presses me back into the bed.

This is where my mind fogs up.

Images of us against each other- his pants unzipped, my skirt hiked up; it's what I've been saving myself for.

Right?

Wrong.

For years I imagined how this would happen. Problem was it didn't feel good. And isn't that what a first kiss is supposed to do?

First I try to shove him away, my fists square on his chest. Just my luck with one skillful movement he pushes forward and my arms are trapped.

Overwhelmed now, I break loose and punch him. Something cracks.

Though never hitting the floor, he's bleeding now, bleeding and kissing me a second time.

Firm, not violently.

Next I find myself with an unexpected release; more of a thrown backwards actually.

"Don't come after me," were the last words Cloud said before he was cut off by a brutally shutting door. But he didn't stick around long enough to hear me say "I don't even know who you are anymore."

* * *

- 

**End Flashback**

-

* * *

"So it's back to square one," Tifa laughed; something the gun-wielder admired about her. Because through all Cloud's routine of selfish, loveless antics, Tifa never held one ounce of regret, hatred, or even anger really. As an alternative she laughed at herself; always finding humor in the worst of situations. How she did it Vincent had no clue. 

The man in red had finished up bandaging Tifa right about the same time she had finished her story. But the unease across Vincent's features deepened. He had never been good at expressing sentiment; not good at all. Comfort was also something that the man's common sense lacked in. But before Vincent could contribute his two cents, Tifa switched gears on him. "You're thinking about her," she smiled as he double took.

"What? No I'm-"

"When did you know you loved her?"

"I can't do this Tifa." So he picked her up before she could protest, arranging to take the woman to bed, when a loud clone-resembled scream came from the kitchen.

* * *

-

* * *

Loz remembered long brown hair that curved slightly at the end. Then he remembered bullets splitting skin as feeling came back into his body, eyes shooting open. Next was his mouth as Loz screeched like nails on a chalk board; Vincent and Tifa hightailing it to the door a little less than five seconds later. 

"I-I- cant move!" he started to cry.

"Shhh, listen to me Loz." Tifa spoke gently and set a reassuring hand on his, "I just used a paralyze technique on you, its okay."

Meanwhile Vincent watched in amazement as Tifa offered comfort to someone who had just tried to beat her unconscious. It was moments like this where he really wanted to hurt Cloud for taking and taking from a woman who always gave and never got anything back. Tifa's weakness was her kindness, but there she was; hand over crying murderers shoulder, trying to help regardless.

"I'm going to undo the spell now. Remember, no fighting, alright?" She looked at Vincent quickly, asking for his approval. He nodded, seeing no threat; three against two and two wounded said it all. Still, this was a man always prepared so he made sure to check Cerberus's ammunition.

That's when Loz noticed his brother lying on a spare bed in the corner. Without delay he rushed over, wrapping strong arms around him the second Tifa broke her materia's hold. It was evident through all the cuts and bruises that Vincent had done a number on him but the current reuniting moment was enough for Loz.

"Kadaj, Kadaj," he repeatedly sobbed out. But the crying subsiding when Tifa put a gentle hand across his own and continued to sooth the man with gentle humming. Vincent just stood propped up against a wall, watching curiously at the compassion. 

It wasn't long before Reno joined the group shortly after putting Marlene to sleep. He came out behind Tifa, looking a little surprised, but decided to hold off on asking questions. By now there was no point in hiding everyone's confusion.

"Loz" Tifa began; her words light and relaxed. "It's a spell."

"Like the one you were in," Reno threw out.

"Right, only this one is helping your brother heal."

That's when Loz let go of the other clones body and stood up. As he faced Tifa with intimidating eyes, she didn't falter; get into fighting position, or anything. Instead she moved to embrace a man who had lost his family; she could sympathize after all. Hesitant at first, Loz gradually put two arms around the woman's strong but slender frame. His feelings multiplied by a thousand as he bawled eyes out on the martial artist's shoulder.

Reno and Vincent watched suspiciously, ready to jump if the clone had a sneak attack planned. But judging by Loz's exhaustion, it was a no brainier.

Tifa let go of one hand, cleverly grabbing a sleep materia in her pocket. Then, with a low, comfortable voice, she made eye contact again. "Were going to figure this whole mess out in the morning alright? Kadaj will wake up and I promise to take care of him. In the meantime though, you have to get some sleep too." Casting the spell quickly; Loz really had no arguments against it, and soon passed out onto Tifa. Fortunately Vincent and Reno joined in to help the clone back into bed and off of the poor girl underneath him. Tifa thanked the guys after catching her breath and then took a seat on a bar stool "It's time to call it a night," she yawned.

"About fucking time," Reno celebrated, whipping his shoes off and jumping on the couch. "I'll take the downstairs shift in case thing one and thing two go nuts."

"You want a blanket?" Tifa asked kindly as she started walking up to her room.

"Nah, I'm good babe. Sweet dreams though."

Again, Vincent ignored Reno's poor choice of nicknames, and followed Tifa upstairs. That's when he suddenly realized how close his face was to her lower half and nearly lost balance. "Something wrong?" the object of his apparent desires turned around to ask while Vincent shoved it off as nothing and walked around her. He hadn't looked at anyone like that in years and was now heavily debating why it happened. Sure Tifa was obviously a strong, beautiful woman, but he had never really _looked_ at her before.

"Hope you don't mind the spare room again."

Still lost in thought, Vincent offered: "How about I take yours" as Tifa's face instantly turned three shades of red.

"So you wouldn't have to sleep in the same place where you and Cloud usually do" he finished, and the woman returned to her normal color.

"Right!" She agreed before Vincent could catch on to what she thought had been implied, "thank you."

"Yeah well, get some sleep. You look terrible" he added sarcastically while trying to focus on something else.

"Says the guy who's been sporting the same outfit for fifty years" Tifa joked back, nudging his shoulder. Then she winced as the bone that Loz had broken earlier made more contact than intended by hitting a rather sore spot. Vincent caught on and quickly lifted the girl into his arms. "What did I tell you about taking it easy?"

"I'm hopeless, I know."

"And even more stubborn." One hand under her knees, the other behind her head, Tifa relaxed comfortably into the gun wielders hold; not even bothered by the metal claw that he was always so cautious with when around her. Vincent was actually just about to move it when she prevented the retreat, holding onto it affectionately. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of," Tifa said smiling. Before he could comment on how that wasn't the reason however, she interrupted again "I had a dream you didn't come back."

For a second Vincent forgot about Lucrecia.

And suddenly all he wanted to do was tell this woman everything would be okay.

Instead, "hmph" came out. A traditional Mr. Valentine response.

"I was wrong to back up Cloud, okay? So shut up and let me finish because you know how hard that is for me to say." Vincent quickly followed instructions and decided on no more interrupting; even if he really didn't want to hear this right now.

"Look, I know you probably don't care about the argument we had two weeks ago, but I can't stop thinking about it or how juvenile Wonder boys behavior was."

"You're overreacting again. People fight. Let it go. I'm fine" which was a flat out lie. He wasn't fine. To be honest he was nothing but a total hypocrite considering the guy had been avoiding Tifa since. But not for the reason she was thinking of. It was just that during his last visit to the bar, Vincent had been keeping Tifa company until closing. Cloud was there too, watching both of them like a hawk until he ultimately made some rude comment like "get a room." Of course, Tifa being Tifa had to jump in and defend herself while Vincent did nothing. For the summary version of what happened next, Cloud said leave, Vincent did, and Tifa made no effort to stop him. But on the gun wielders way out however, Cloud made another appearance. Only this included a cheap shot aimed behind Vincent's head. To say that he missed is obvious, the guy was intoxicated remember, so Vincent had no trouble catching his fist in midair. Since the two had always been evenly matched in hand to hand combat, Cloud ignored his current disadvantage against Vincent and continued to talk his mouth off.

"If you so much as think about touching Tifa, I'll kill you."

"Big words from the person who's destroying her." The man in red twisted Clouds wrist in annoyance.

"You don't know anything!" The blond was really a pathetic display at this point.

"Tifa's my friend."

"Yeah right, she's only nice because she feels sorry for you." This was when Vincent hit his stress limit and threw Cloud into the nearest wall, pointing Cerberus on him as if clockwork.

"You could never make her happy like I do" he arrogantly smirked. "She'll only love me."

Vincent wanted to pull the trigger instantly. He wanted to end the _Hero's_ life. He wanted to let Chaos have a field day. But as this was being debated, Tifa ran out of the bar, heading straight for their direction. Vincent made sure to high tail it somewhere else before she met up with them and watched, hidden, as Tifa lifted up Clouds body and brought him back inside. So following that, he hadn't been planning on visiting anytime soon. Up until Kadaj attacked. And it was a good thing he did too.

"I was way out of line that night," Vincent finally said after remembering.

"Hey, I'm the one trying to apologize here. Would it kill you to acknowledge it?"

"I'm saying it's unnecessary."

"And I'm saying don't disappear again."

Then Tifa put her head on his shoulder, much like she had with Cloud when they were kids. Vincent wrapped an arm around her and they sat in silence.

"I missed you too," he finally added after the woman had gone to sleep.

But it surprised Vincent that she wasn't as Tifa leaned up to his cheek for a quick kiss.

That's when Vincent realized, for the first time in over half a decade, he was blushing.

* * *

-

* * *

Like it? I wasn't sure if the whole Vincent blushing thing would be too OOC but my argument here is that it's justified given his little predicament -grins- 

Hope this chapter didn't let anyone down. Oh and be sure to keep up the voting if you'd like to see Tifa with a certain character more.


End file.
